You Wish I Hadn't
by xIxxLovexxYoux
Summary: So Rosalie just caught her boyfriend almost fiancee  Royce cheat on her and her only way to escape is to move away, They now live in Forks, what will happen when She lives across the street from someone who she falls for, but plays with like a little toy?
1. Such a Snob

I do not own anything.

All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

In this story, Rosalie will be a Sophomores, and so will all the other characters.

All will be humans.

Characters in story:

**Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Tyler, etc.**

Some characters may be made-up, because I might not remember the names XD

Like the teachers names.

RPOV

Its hard having to find out my own boyfriend, Royce, slept with my best friend.

I just hate thinking of their names, I cant even say my own ex-best friends name.

I'm just happy after finding out what had gone in at Royce's bedroom, my dad, Carlisle, is allowing us to move somewhere else from this hell-town.

Apparently, the new place we are moving to is not the most sunniest.

Guess what state and town we are moving to? Yep. Forks, Washington.

Oh how great, my life gets better and better.

At least I'm leaving this place tomorrow.

I just hope they have cute boys in Forks, which will probably be impossible.

Do you think when I move to Forks High, I will be in some team? Like the Cheerleaders?

Guess again, I'm not going to do it this year.

I may be new in High school, but its only been a few days since the first day of school.

I just want some boy-toys to play with, just like how Royce played with me.

But this time, I have Toys not A Toy like Royce. (if you see the difference)

**While in the Car.**

"Are you guys ready to see the new house?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, dad" Jasper and I said together.

"I just hope we're not as flashy" Carlisle said.

"Haha, its impossible for us to be NOT flashy" Jasper laughed, pointing out the cars and new house we got, it was the second largest house we could find in Forks, apparently a family called the Cullens, already took the largest house in Forks.

"Well, it's a good thing I got a good job here in Forks as a Doctor" Carlisle added.

"Yeah," I was just ready to get out of this conversation and start putting up my fancy shit on the new walls and get things inside my room.

I was surprised to find out that the new house we got had bigger rooms than our last home. We thought it was impossible for Forks to have bigger rooms than any other state.

**Finally at the new house.**

We were finally at the new house, it looked so big and still beautiful.

It had a perfect white paint on the outside, and the roof was perfect.

I was surprise I didn't find a single moss growing on that roof.

I guess they just built it this year.

I walk inside and it was more beautiful than the outside, the Family Room was very big, the walls had a Fancy Victorian wallpaper and a Fireplace.

The Kitchen was very shiny, everything looked so new with the Wooden Polished Cabinets, Two Sinks with a Delta faucet.

I walk up the stairs, looking forward to seeing my room.

I see my door that had a custom Vivaldi Font saying _Rosalie H._

It fit my style perfectly, after admiring my name on the door, I walk inside the empty room, it was perfect!

It had my Mirror Sliding-Closet with a fancy swirl design on the Corners of the Sliding Doors.

The window had a great view of Forks, it was surrounded by trees.

The only house I could find around my street was the "Cullen House."

My house was almost the same size and design, just a few inches smaller.

The windows were the same, the Shape of the houses were the same.

Everything was the same but the size and color of the houses.

On their driveway, I could see a Silver Volvo, a Jeep Wrangler and a Yellow Porsche.

Very Expensive taste, just like my Family.

Finally, the Moving Trucks were here.

We had to special order the biggest Uhaul Trucks they had in order to fit all the new things we just bought.

I ran downstairs, finding my Dad and Brother, Jasper, giving themselves a personal tour…again.

I opened the door,

"Hello Ma'am, we have your furnitures right outside in the trucks" I saw the Name-tag and the guys name was Lucas.

"Oh good, their still covered in their plastics right?" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am" I saw the guys behind him looking up and down, like they never saw a girl like me, oh wait they never did, its impossible to find a girl like me.

"Ahem! Look up and face me not my body!" I yelled."Oh, sorry" The two replied.

I looked at the two guys' name-tags.

They all looked like they were in their 20's.

One of them was named Blake, the other named, Mark.

After they got every furniture pieces in the Rooms they belong to, they told me to Pay Up, in a "Polite" manner with their voices.

"Here" I handed them $100 each, half was a tip.

"Drive safely" I smiled and closed the door.

Finally, waiting and waiting, those stupid trucks were finally out of my driveway.

Carlisle, Jasper and I unwrapped all the Plastics off the furnitures, Moving the furniture took hours! It was already 5:03pm

We finally got done, I ran up to my room.

Everything was finally, Perfect.

My Room was full of Black and White furniture.

The walls perfectly matched the theme of the furnitures, all the walls were white, and the floors was filled with polished black wood.

I had a closet full of new clothes that cost thousands of dollars, for half of it, and the rest in my Drawers.

And the bottom part of my closet was full of Designer Shoes.

I had a Famous Artist make me a One-of-a-Kind Black and White painting,

It was a painting of Me, he did a very good job, it was like Mitchel was the newer version of Leonardo Devinci.

And My Bed was the size that fit perfect for a Queen.

My bed sheets were of course, black and white, but with a fancy design that I cannot describe.

UGH! I am getting so caught up in describing rooms.

New Subject, I look out my window and I see 4 people walking towards my house, they were coming from the house across the street.

Two Guys and Two girls.

One of them was soo Gorgeous, he had Bronze colored hair, had a very tall height, and was wearing expensive stuff.

He looked like an Angel, his eyes were Hazel-Green, as far as I can tell, he wore a White Button-Up shirt under a Gray Jacket and Black Skater Jeans, with Gray Shoes that matched his jacket.

And the other boy was also handsome but not as much as the other one, This one was Very Tall, Buff and also had good taste, he had Regular Jeans, a Black Shirt and a White Hoodie with also White shoes. Almost like the other boy but different tastes.

One of the girls looked Pixie-Like, she was short, with hair that Fringed Out, and she was wearing a White Tubed dress with a black Cardigan and black Leggings underneath, with Black Ballerina Flats.

And the other one looked like the mother, she was very pretty like her Pixie-Like daughter, her hair was just like the Gorgeous Boys hair, she wore Capris (it looked like she got it custom made from a designer), with a White V-neck shirt and a Black Lace Under shirt, she wore Heels, I couldn't tell what designer but it looked like it cost her $159 a piece.

You could put them in my room and they'd match the theme.

Please Review(:

Be nice…I think I finally got the idea on how to make a good story :DD

Hopefully, you like the first chapter.


	2. He's gonna be my new Toy

EPOV

"Why do I have to come along?" I asked Esme.

"Edward, we are welcoming them to Forks, You know I love Welcoming New People to Forks" Esme replied.

Esme was holding a big platter of Lasagna.

"Okay, but why do we all have to match?" I looked at our clothes, we were halfway to the Hale's driveway.

"I don't know, I just felt like having us all match" Esme said.

"Edward, I heard they have a teenage girl that's the same age as You and Alice" Emmett said.

"Nice to know" I replied uninterested.

We were at the Entrance of the Hale's House, Esme rang the Doorbell.

A very beautiful girl opened the door, it was like when she opened the door, her hair was flown back by the natural wind.

She had beautiful Gold Natural Curls, She seemed to have matched my family.

She was wearing a Black and White Striped jacket, over a Black V-neck, I could see she was wearing a White Tank-Top underneath. She was also wearing Black Skinny Jeans and Black Open-Toed Heels.

Her face was like a Goddess, she had perfect lips, and she had beautiful Light Grey-Brown eyes, her Blush complimented her cheeks, and her Pink-Glossed Lips.

"Oh, um…Hello" She spoke, she had a Beautiful Rosy-Voice.

"Hi, we would like to Welcome you to Forks" Esme smiled and handed her the Platter.

"Thank you so much, Please come in" She replied.

"Oh, Thank you, my names Esme" My mother spoke, shaking her hand.

"My name is Rosalie" Rosalie laughed.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and these are my two brothers, Emmett and Edward" Alice hugged Rosalie.

"Haha, nice to meet you all" Rosalie led us to her Family Room, it was very organized and it fit the color theme, On top of the Fireplace was a 52 inch Plasma T.V.

Across the room was a Piano and Violin.

"Please, Sit" Rosalie said.

We all sat, of course.

"So, what had you guys thinking to move here in Forks?" Esme asked.

"Oh, my father got a job here as a Doctor, and because we wanted to get away from the Hectic life we used to have" Rosalie replied.

"Oh, if you don't mind, what type of 'Hectic Life'?" Esme said.

"Oh, I was almost engaged to Royce King" Rosalie laughed.

"Really? Royce King?" Alice jumped.

"Haha, he's not as exciting as they make him look" Rosalie said.

"That sucks" Emmett said.

"ROSE!" Someone yelled from the stairs.

I saw Two Men walk into the Family Room.

"Oh, I didn't notice we had company" One said.

"Yeah, dad, they're from across the street," Rosalie replied.

"Haha, well I'm sorry for intruding, Well I am Carlisle Hale and this is my son Jasper Hale" Carlisle said, Rosalie was massaging her head like she was embarrassed.

"Ohmy, its okay" Esme giggled.

"Jasper and I were getting our Rooms finished, if you want we can give you a tour?" Carlisle asked.

"Haha, sure" Esme said.

"Dad, I think I can take over this" Rosalie said.

"Haha, alright Rose, we'll be here playing Black Ops if you need us" Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry, they can get childish at times, Haha" Rosalie Apologized.

"Its okay, dear. I have to live with Two of them myself, Edward and Emmett love playing Video Games and Sports and such" Esme said.

"Haha, I hope we can get a tour of your house also, we would love to get to know you all since we will be neighbors" Rosalie smiled.

"You will, sweetie" Esme laughed.

"Haha, okay" Rosalie said.

Finally, Rosalie started the Tour.

"Well, of course you saw the Family Room" Rosalie said.

"This is our Kitchen" Rosalie leading us to a spacious room with a Big Family Dining Table, it had a Bouquet centerpiece and the Fabric Napkins were in a Fancy Fold, they had a Spoon, Fork and Knife in every Pocket of the Napkins.

Rosalie walked us to the next room.

"And this is our Game Room," Rosalie said.

"My dad and Jasper could have played here, but when they're in their Lazy Mode they like to play the PlayStation3 in the Family Room" Rosalie added.

The Game Room was filled with Arcade Games and Driving Games that you find at the Arcade, and a Pool Table, Dart-Board and etc.

Rosalie led us to the Master Bathroom, it had a hot-tub that could fit 4 people, a Shower/Steam Room, and a Counter with two Bamboo Sinks with 2 Glass Bowl-Sink on each side, and the walls were Marble Tiles.

Rosalie had also led us to the Studio Room, There was a Recording/Studio Set, a Recording Room for the Singing, with a Professional Microphone and a Screen on top of the Mic that showed the lyrics of any song that is to be Covered or Made, and in the other room was where they made the music, there were all types of Instruments like Guitars, Piano, Drums, Bass, Tuba, Trumpets, Ukulele and a lot more.

She also showed us the Rooms, Hers, Jaspers, her Dads, and the Guest Room.

She also led us to the "Man Cave" at the bottom of the house, it had a Bar, Beer Pong, Plasma T.V, Wine Holder, A Recliner/Massage Couch, and Records on the walls and Refrigerators.

She finally led us to the Garage where we saw a Red BMW Z4 that hasn't even come out yet, and she was gonna hit the road of Forks with a Red Convertible? That's more flashier than the cars we have.

We also saw a Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class, and a Jaguar XF.

SERIOUSLY? THESE CARS HAVE NOT COME OUT YET! Do they have Connections or something?

"Nice cars" I said, finally I talked.

"Haha, thank you, we haven't taken them for a spin yet. Since im going to school tomorrow…do you guys wanna ride with us?" Rosalie asked.

"DIBS ON GOING WITH ROSALIE!" Alice yelled.

Rosalie laughed.

"I'll Go with Jasper" I said.

"I'll go with my Jeep, but thanks haha" Emmett replied.

"Oh, look at the time. Its already 8, we have to get going" Esme said.

"Oh, okay, well thank you for coming" Rosalie said.

"Thank you for having us" Esme smiled.

"Thank you!" Alice and Emmett said waving goodbye,

"Thanks" I kissed her hand and gave her a wink and left closing the garage door.

After leaving their house, I didn't wanna leave.

"You guys have to get cleaning and then go straight to bed" Esme said.

"Fine" All three of us replied.

Oh great, after getting a tour, we have to clean.

Why did we have to have another party?

RPOV

After hearing Edwards voice, my heart melted, his voice so Velvet.

Meeting them was so nice, and taking them to school along with us? I can tell they're gonna be really close with my family.

"HEY! I HAVE A THANK YOU GIFT FOR YOU GUYS!" Jasper yelled running into me.

"SERIOUSLY?, they just left dumb-butt!" I joked.

"Damnit!" Jasper said.

"Well, you'll catch 'em tomorrow, Alice and Edward are coming here in the morning, they're gonna come with us" I said.

"Oh, okay haha" Jasper replied.

"I saw how you looked at that Edward guy, you _like_ him" Jasper changing the subject.

"Haha, he's gonna be my new boy-toy" I smiled.

"Its just the first day, act all nice and shit and then you can play with him" Jasper laughed.

"Fine, Whatever" I said.

Jasper and I were soo bored after beating him in Black Ops, we just sat at the Family Room for an hour.

I was bored so I started making Steak for dinner and a side of Mash Potatoes from scratch.

It took a lot of work, haha.

"DINNERS DONE!" I yelled.

"WOOHOO!" Carlisle and Jasper took their seats on the Dining Table.

"Are you guys excited for school?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Cutting a small piece of steak for me to chew on.

"Haha, Yeah" Jasper winked at me.

I gave him a Glare.

I knew what he meant by winking at me, he was winking about Edward.

"I'm not going to" I said to Jasper.

"Yes, you will" Jasper said.

"Rosalie will what?" Carlisle asked.

"Fall in love with Edward without noticing it" Jasper said.

Yes, its boring :P

I promise that I will try and make it get even better.


End file.
